Lingering Embers
by Hunnybee07 Of The Shadow
Summary: "Ichigo you may never Have Reiatsu again if you use this skill." Ichigo, despite being victorius against Aizen, was left Deprived of his Shinigami age 18 he is Re-united with a certain Chappy-loveing midget Ichiruki...
1. Chapter 1

**Me: I was in the mood to write a fic, one shot per say.**

**Midnight: Takes Place when ichigo loses his powers after the Winter War. **

**Tala: Kinda Depressing,my first shot at this, ichiruki AU**

**Me: i need to listen to pieces over and over while writing this..**

**Midnight: This Fan fiction was inspired By: pieces by Red.**

**We do not own bleach**

_**~Slowly the spark Dies, but a flame is yet to rise again~**_

_Ichigo Glared at Aizen hate coursing through his body as the Final Mugetsu faded, He bit his lip, It was all over the winter war was over, his powers were gone and he never would be able to see his Shinigami friends sighed, Was it this easy? This quick? He sighed a small breathe of relief,At least his friends were safe, That's all that mattered? right? He then promptly collapsed on the ground, fainted from overuse of Reiatsu. His last sight was seeing Aizen's corpse being dragged away by shinigami before everything faded to black. He woke up a few months later and was told of what happened, then accompanied outside to see Rukia and Renji for the last time."Rukia..." he breathed. "Renji..." The three went into a small group hug before the started to fade. The group hug broke apart, and Ichigo stood back and watched as his Friends vanished from sight, Forever. A small tear trailed down his cheek and it felt like his heart were cracking in two._

~several years later~

Ichigo was now Eight-teen he stood at the River, The same River where His mother died, Throwing Rocks into the water with vengeance. It had been three years and his _human_ Friends had sensed a change in him, the avoided him and spoke in hushed conversations, and stopped as soon as he entered the knew he was depressed and thought it would make him feel better to not mention the Shinigami,Soul Society, or Anything that had to even do with the Afterlife. Ichigo was more easily agitated and wouldn't talk to anyone mostly. The thing that frustrated him the most was that, Rukia wouldn't even come visit Renji would, but not Rukia. After throwing the lost rock nearby, and startling _God knows how many_ fish, Ichigo sat against The trunk of a Nearby tree, his life just sucked and to put it bluntly him and every reader reading this knew that. The sun was beginning to set,and Ichigo Jogged home. He easily Dodged his Dad's flying kick and went straight to his room, leaving Isshin hugging Masaki's poster Anime tears flowing freely down his cheeks, with Karin telling him to shut up.

Ichigo looked at his moving boxes in his room and sighed,He was moving out tomorrow into an apartment he'd have to Share with a "roommate". He buried himself into his blankets falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

~one day time-lapse~

Ichigo Pulled his car into the Apartment He managed to haul his small amount of luggage into the building (he had been told it was pre-furnished) and assigned his Room,and given A key to the room (his room was #52) He walked up the Rediculas amount of stairs, Not to mention he was hauling his luguge up there (bag full of clothes and another bag full of Misc. stuff including his Laptop.),Nether-less he made it up their and opened the apartment door, He froze when he heard the Greeting he was given ny his roommate "Geesh Ichigo, Why do you look so Depressed Dammit! I got you to move here just so I could see you." His Roomate sounded Sucpiciosly like a certain Chappy-loveing midget...

**Me: It was a nice ending i guess, I may continue this if I get enough Requests**

**Tala: It was originally a one-shot *pouts***

**Midnight: Review!**

** (653 words)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: Lets Do DIS!**

**Tala: -.-'**

**Midnight: Then Write already!**

**Tala: Oi, Bleach muse**

**Midnight: Ya, Danny Phantom muse?**

**Tala: Disclaimer now.**

**We do not own Bleach.**

_**~The Flame Lingers,Though small none isn't without**_** warmth~**

_Ichigo stared up at his ceiling after his idiotic father had attempted to attack him as he went into his house and into his thought back to that girl he saw in the black Kimono Earlier that eyes widened as a Black swallowtail butterfly had entered the room through the window. The SAME girl he saw earlier that day. She landed on her feet on the hard wood floor, "Its near.." She muttered and was so ingrossed in whatever she was doing she didn't Notice Ichigo behind her; Aiming a kick to her behind. It was to late and the next thing she knew, she was on the floor."You can see me?" she 's patont scowl deepened "Of Course I can See you! and what near the money?! For a burglar your a pretty bad one talking to your-self all the time!" Rukia meanwhile was still on the ground ever confused look present._

-linebreak; Present time-

Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as he stared At Rukia who was on the bottom bunk of the two the door was closed when Rukia Luanched herself at him and smacked him."Whats that Sad look for?! I thought you'd be happy now that you where a Normal human!" Ichigo wiped his going-to-be-present bruise on his face as he scowled lightly at Rukia."Tell me why your here?!" He asked annoyence present, trust me he was glad to see her, but he was annoyed after her not visiting him for three years and greeting him with a slap.

Rukia's eye twitched, "I'm here becuase I was insructed to Patrol this Region of Tokyo By Captain Ukitake." She scoffed as if it were obvios then continued,"I didn't Realise you would be here, Ichigo, I was just given this apartment room When I was told you where going to be my roomate..." She trailed off a small blush on her cheeks, earning a raised eyebrow. Ichigo shrugged it off and walked in and began to unpack, Rukia didn't say anything, she was apparently in her own deep thoughts. When Ichigo was done he settled into his bed,(the bed was at the bottom bunk to the left of Rukia's.)and glanced at Rukia, Her cute little features twitching in thought and her beautiful Amethyst eyes showing some small consetration...then agitation, Her Beautiful was hair slightly shorter then before come to think of it...

Wait a minute. What on earth was Ichigo Thinking, he shook his head, seemingly chased away those thoughts. '**Ya like 'er...**

His eye twitched 'Urusai' he thought back, Blushing a deep red. Sometimes he would hear an annoying as hell voice in the back of his head that sounded sucpicously like his hollow...

Ichigo sighed, But he tensed when he heard music coming out of Rukia's Cheap, Somehow Acoired Chappy Headset and Ipod mini, which looked like a normal ipod in her hands.

_~You could be happy, and I wouldn't know, But you weren't happy the day I watched you go..~_

Ichigo raised an eyebrow as a Male voice softly purred out of the noticed Ichigo staring and she she shut off the Ipod. "What...?" she asked. He shrugged and asked " Who was that singing?" Rukia shot Ichigo a confused look before answering "Gary Lightbody... from Snow Patrol... you humans have good music," she murmmered that last part under her breathe.. Ichigo raised an eyebrow breifly wondering how she understood English before shrugging, and that was that. (A/:N: Im sorry I was listening to Snow Patrol and I wanted put that scene in the fic) that was one of there only conversations that where between them that day before the grumbled some incoharent when he opened the fridge to see he did not have the correct ingredients to make dinner. he grabbed his coat from the coat hanger and put it on and went out the door.

Ichigo was walking down the busy,unfamiliar streets of Tokyo. he sighed, a trail of steam pushed through the air for it was a cold winter day. This was going to take a bit to get used to. Ichigo neary jumped out of his skin when Rukia poke him in the back from behind. A small tickmark apeared on his forehead, "Damn it Rukia! What was that for?!" he glared, "I'm not letting you walk the streets alone, _Lost_ in the _middle of Tokyo_ Idiot." Ichigo stiffled a death-look, but continued to walk forward anyway as he did so he muttered, " I wasn't lost, I didn't need your help, Midget." That earned a flying kick to the the two bickered like old married couple the whole way to the store earning stares from passerbys not that Ichigo's hair didn't draw enough stares as it was, sadly neither noticed.

"Turn right." Rukia said.

"huh?"

Ichigo nearly smacked himself in the head when he saw the grocery store was right _there_ it was a rather small Wal-mart by the looks of it, Netherless they headed in there.A few hours later they headed out arms full of groceries. (Ichigo being the one to carry most of them.) "Ichigo." Rukia muttered her face shadowed, it being sundown. "What?" Ichigo asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I-I'm sorry.." Rukia murmmered softly. Ichigo looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing however. "I didn't come to see you for three years, it was i was just so tied up with Repair duties and missions...I-" Rukia was cut off as Ichigo bent down and kissed her. Bolth Ichigo and Rukia Blushed very didn't notice the crowd gathering around of them melted into the kiss and broke away for air, at this point the crowd scttered and Ichigo and Rukia had the same thoughts in there mind of; 'holy shit'

**Me: I thinks i had _a little_ to much fun writeing this, I just wanted a fluffy ending to the chapter.**

**Tala: Welp thats about the end of this chapter.**

**Midnight: Tune in Next time...**

**(1,063 words)**


	3. Chapter 3: The End!

**Me: well that intresting...**

**Tala: Get on with it!**

**Midnight: We own Nothing!**

l-Part 3-l

"I I'm sorry Ichigo..." Rukia softly muttered, a small tear fell on her cheek "I love you.." that last sentence was barely audible "I-I love you too Rukia," Ichigo Said a small smile on his face he kneeled down and kiseed Rukia a second time. The gathered crowd 'awwed' said crowd then Retreated at Ichigo's scowl-turned-death-glare.

(timeskip)

The two had dated for three years, Now they currently were walking in the park under the moonlight. Ichigo stopped. "Hey Rukia," He began fumbleing with the velvet box he held behind him. "What is it Ichigo?" Rukia asked. Ichigo got into a kneeling position "Will you marry me?" he asked and he held the box in front of him and opened it to Reveal a Diamond Ring. Rukia Squeled in joy, then hit Ichigo upside the head,Daseing him for a moment. "Yes, you Fool, Yes!" Rukia shouted, startleing passer-byes until they relized what was going on and then went on with their own buisness. Rukia then promptly glomped him.

A Month later the two got married,Everyone was gathered (Isshin screaming something along the lines of, 'My Baby boy is finally a man!') To see Ichigo and Rukia Make that fateful kiss.

-The End-

**Me: Holy crap I just wrote that?! anyways thats it, sorry this is abit short. As you can tell im also terrible at writeing Romance.**

**Tala: uhm, that was a bad ending.**

**Midnight: You suck.**

**Me:-pouts-**

**(flame will be used to torture Aizen)**


End file.
